A Simple I Love You
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: All she wanted to hear was a simple ‘I love you’ from the one she loved. [SoraxKairi]&[oneshot]&[dedicated to all my fans]


**Title**: A Simple 'I Love You'

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: All she wanted to hear was a simple 'I love you' from the one she loved.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sora -tear- or Kairi but this whole idea is mine XD

**Author's Note**: This one shot is full of cute fluff! Yay for fluff! And this is totally dedicated to _**all** _my Sora and Kairi fans! Enjoy! Oh, and if you have the ability to listen to music while reading, the best song to listen to is the 'Simple and Clean' piano instrumental version. If you don't have it, almost any soft playing Kingdom Hearts songs (like Kairi, Treasured Memories, Piece by Piece, etc.) fits the mood but the best is the 'Simple and Clean' one and put it on repeat (or just combined all of them).

--

The day was coming to a close. Street lights flickered on to their full potential for each evening. The people of the Destiny Islands either headed home from a long day or was just leaving to enjoy what the night was going to bring to them.

Young children were getting tucked into bed by their parents, as they held onto their stuffed animals. The soothing voices from either father or mother told them stories for them to fall asleep to. The adults without families sat around watching television, waiting for the time to go to sleep themselves. Some were out looking for mates to start families of their own. Teenagers were all on their own different track. Partying, hanging out with friends, getting into arguments with parents, homework, doing things they shouldn't be doing... it was all normal to them on a Friday night.

However, two people weren't doing any of that. Their shoes clamped on the sidewalk at the steady pace they walked at. One pair of deep mesmerizing ocean blue eyes scanned the faces of some of the people they passed along the way of the semi-quiet streets. The other pair of tantalizing blue, almost purple eyes were gazing wistfully at the beautiful darkening sky.

The boy of almost sixteen was a tall, slender young man. His eyes caught anyone's attention from afar. Everyone was amazed by his chocolate spiked hair. It stood tall, yet had five of six strands that fell neatly in his face. That smile brought one to most people who he'd smile at. He was dressed in a black and white shirt with black and red pants to go with his black shoes. His shining silver crown necklace swayed to each step he took on it's chain.

The young mans friend was a wondrous young lady with an aplomb nature. Her layered auburn hair cascaded to her shoulders and swayed with the breeze she got from their walk. She wore a light pink dress that went to her mid-thighs with a belt loosely tied around her waist. Zippers were placed vertically on her dress. A white tank top was worn under it, with a black hood on the back. Her shoes matched her outfit and were laced in only four of the holes and up her ankles.

"Sora." A sweet and quiet voice said to the boy.

"Yeah Kairi?" He answered, looking to his side. She wasn't next to him anymore. His feet came to a halt when he noticed. The girl who was known as Kairi was looking at the sky in awe. He looked up to see what she was gazing at.

Above them, was a small star shining brightly. The boy known as Sora was completely confused with why Kairi had stopped him to look at a star. His attention switched over to Kairi again before walking up to her.

"What's the big deal over a single star?" He asked.

"That's just it." She looked at him with an amity smile. "A _single _star."

"I don't know what you're getting at..." Sora said, confusion only growing more. She giggled at him.

"Sora! You know that saying, 'Wish I may, wish I might. Wish on the first star you see tonight.' Or something like that." Kairi shook her head. Sora only laughed.

"You truly believe in wishing upon stars?" He asked smirking.

"Of course I do!" She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just think it's kind of childish..."

"Humph." She crossed her arms like a little kid, only to change the position to her hands on her hips. "It's not childish."

"Sure... whatever you say Kairi." He laughed, rolling his eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Sora fell silent and looked at the girl in front of him. He saw nothing but good in her; beauty inside and out. His stomach did twists when he did stuff like this. Kairi and him were nothing but best friends, yet he loved her with all his heart. His whole life was dedicated to her, yet he never even told her how he really felt. Kairi opened her eyes to see her best friend staring right at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She tilted her head. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry. No, nothing's wrong." Sora smiled. She suddenly grinned and tugged on his hand before running down the sidewalk to the local park.

"Come on Sora!" She laughed as Sora kept on holding Kairi's hand. He started to laugh.

"What are you doing Kairi?" He asked. Sora enjoyed spending time with her. Kairi could always cheer him up and Sora could always cheer Kairi up.

"You'll see!" She called back to him. Her intention was to get to the park to watch the fountain lights turn on. She never made it in time to watch them pop up, but she heard it was spectacular. Kairi wanted to enjoy the moment with Sora. As they made their way into the park, she noticed it was still dark. Quietly, she thanked heaven for waiting for her and Sora. They slowed down.

"Now are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" He asked, slightly out of breath from the run. Kairi turned and smiled at him.

"Just watch." She said quietly. Sora nodded. They both looked at the stone water fountain. Nothing was happening.

"Kairi-." Sora was cut off.

"Shhh... just watch." Kairi whispered. Her hand suddenly met his. Their fingers laced each others and they stood closer. Suddenly, the large round fountain started to glow from the ground. Inside of it, purple lights made the water a lilac color. Four mini rays of water shot out in the color blue followed by a large pink one in the middle. Soft music started to play out of the hidden speakers that were placed in the park. One by one, trees lit up along the pathways around the park.

"Woah..." Sora was astounded by this. He had never known the park to do this before. He always thought it lit up all at once.

"It really is beautiful." Kairi gazed admirably at the scene.

"Now I understand why you brought me here." He said looking at her.

"I always heard it was nice to bring someone special with you to watch the nightly lighting of the park. I wanted it to be with you." She smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you right now." Sora told her truthfully. Kairi wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. She listened to the steady and soothing rhythm of his heart as he smelled the delicious scent of her shampoo. Kairi suddenly let go and jumped onto the rim of the fountain. She started to sway as soon as she landed on it.

"Woah!" She cried out.

"Kairi!" Sora reached out to her, scared that she'd fall and hurt herself. Luckily, she caught her balance. She smiled at him.

"I'm okay." Kairi laughed. Sora sighed in relief. Soon, she started to twirl around the edge like a perfect ballet dancer. Her hands were straight out as she turned round and round. Kairi jumped up and ran across the ceramic fountain. Sora watched this beautiful sight. It was almost too perfect to be real. She glided gracefully. Kairi soon made her way all the way around back to Sora. His eyes still looking at her.

"Let's go for a walk. Is that okay?" He asked reaching his hand towards her so she could step down with ease. She took his hand gently and jumped off the fountain rim.

"That's perfectly fine with me." The two friends walked side by side once more, yet down one of the paths of the tree-lit park. A few lonesome ducks quacked in the small pond nearby. Kairi smiled. "Can we go feed them?"

"You really want to?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded, causing a small innocent smile to appear on his face. "Alright."

Sora and Kairi walked to a pretzel vender at the intersection of two pathways. Sora got out his money and paid for one pretzel before handing it to Kairi. She ripped a piece off and fed it to herself.

"I thought it was for the ducks?" Sora laughed watching her chew on the warm piece of pretzel. Kairi ripped another piece off but instead of eating it, she held it in front of Sora.

"It is, but you at least have to try it." Kairi insisted. Sora opened his mouth and Kairi placed the small piece of bread in his mouth. The warmth of the pretzel lingered.

"Mmm, this really _is _good." Sora grinned. Kairi grinned back. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the sidewalk, back over to where the ducks were. Once the smell caught the attention of the feathered friends, they waddled their way up to Kairi. Piece by piece she tore up the pretzel and fed it to them.

"Here. Your turn." She said handing the remainder of the twisted bread over to Sora. He took it and followed Kairi's actions and started to feed the ducks. Kairi looked at her friend. He was so charming and carefree, which she absolutely adored about him. Sora was the one Kairi couldn't live without. She was obviously staring at him, but it didn't occur to her since she did it so often.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" Sora asked wiping his hands from the salt that was left over from the now gone pretzel. Kairi snapped out of it.

"Oh! No, there isn't anything." She laughed hesitantly. Sora laughed too.

"Alright. So now what?" He asked. Kairi thought for a moment and looked around the park. Soon she spotted a wooden structure that was over the small stream. Kairi pointed to it.

"Let's go in the gazebo." She said. Sora looked at where she was pointing. He agreed and they both walked over to the lit up gazebo. They both leaned against the wooden railing looking at the other couples in the park.

"Kairi, wouldn't you consider us more then just best friends?" Sora asked out of the blue. Kairi was surprised to hear him say that. She looked over to see him looking at the starry night sky.

"Yeah, I do actually. And when I tell you I love you, I really do mean it you know." She said looking up at the sky too. Sora looked over at Kairi.

"I know you do." He answered looking down at the slow moving water below. Sora could see his and Kairi's reflection causing him to smile.

"That's good." She replied. Kairi looked into their reflection as well. If he knew she loved him, then why wouldn't he ever say it back? She looked up at Sora's reflection. "What are you smiling at?"

"You." He responded looking up. Kairi looked up at him

"Why?"

"Because." He said simply.

"Because isn't an answer." She laughed. Sora stood up and randomly pulled her into a caring hug. Kairi smiled and hugged him back.

"This all feels like a dream, you know? I mean, it seems like you're too perfect to be real. Just like a girl some guy created in his dreams." Sora told her stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You don't mean that." She laughed slightly, shaking her head. Sora grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eyes with a serious face.

"I do mean it." He said to her. She looked down shyly without her smile fading.

"I feel that way about you." Kairi said to the floor but directed it to Sora. He stood a little closer.

"Really?" He asked, causing Kairi's attention to switch from the wooden floor to Sora's soft face. She nodded slowly.

"I love you." Kairi said quietly. He looked off to the side. Every time Kairi would say that, he couldn't muster the words to say them back. He would repeat the same words every single time she'd tell him that.

"Same here." Sora replied. Kairi smiled but inside she sighed heavily in defeat. They both went back to leaning on the railing. Silence soon fell upon them.

"So..." Kairi said trying to bring them out of the awkward silence.

"What was that wish you made earlier tonight?" He asked curiously. She looked at him.

"Wishes are like secrets." That was all she said before turning back to the view of the park. Sora sighed.

"So does this feel like a dream to you too, or is it just me?" Sora said referring to their conversation not too long ago.

"I think it's just you." She laughed. Sora crossed his arms and pouted playfully.

"And what's the supposed to mean?" He asked. Kairi stood up and walked up to him, very close to him.

"Because if this were a dream, you wouldn't be able to feel this." With that said, Kairi got on her tippy toes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips made contact for a few sweet seconds. After they pulled away Sora's eyes were wide open from shock.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't mind it." He laughed, along with Kairi.

"Now you do you think you're dreaming?" She asked.

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else other then right here with you right now." He smiled. Kairi smiled innocently at him.

"That's good to hear." She said. Before it had even occurred to Kairi, Sora walked up to her, dipped her lightly and kissed her. Her stomach did twists at the shock but enjoyed the butterfly, weightless feeling of the experience. He pulled away from the kiss but not from the position.

"Kairi?" Sora said quietly.

"Yeah Sora?" She replied in a whisper. Sora examined her porcelain face and radiant blue eyes. A small appealing smile graced his warm features even more.

"I love you." He finally had said those long awaited words. Kairi was in shock.

"Y-you really mean that?" She asked. Sora continued to smile as he nodded slowly.

"I mean it. I love you Kairi." Sora repeated those words she'd been dying to hear.

"Remember that wish?" Kairi brought up. Sora nodded. "My wish was for you to tell me those simple words."

"Really?" Sora tilted his head. "You made a wish on me?"

"Yes, I did. Trust me Sora, your worth every wish I make." Kairi smiled, putting her hand on his cheek. Sora smiled before pulling her into another warm and tender, caring kiss. Those three words can mean the world to anyone who wants to hear them.

--

**A/N**: Omgsh, I loved it! I'm way proud of this oneshot. So kawaii if you ask me lol. Well like I said, this was dedicated to every single one of you who enjoy my SoraxKairi fics! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh, for those of you who liked Alluring Beauty (the oneshot of Roxas and Namine) It **_will _**become a story. Just give it some time. The next chapter will hopefully be up before spring break!

Anywho, you know what to do (ha, a rhyme ) ; )


End file.
